Sonic Underground (Retold)
by Angel the Brat
Summary: Sonic Underground universe but with my OC Angel Heavens. The Hedgehog triplets are looking for their mother but with another hedgehog human hybrid girl named Angel. Basically it's Sonic Underground episodes with my character in them and a few changes. Please read before you judge!
I don't own Sonic Underground! I do however own Angel Heavens. Also the characters will be like animal human hybrids, like humans with their animals features.

* * *

 _"There was a time when Robotropolis was once a beautiful place. It was then a peaceful place called Mobotropolis..."_

The Queen Aleena and close friend, Queen Melanie Heavens, looked down at the four sleep babies. Queen Aleena's triplets, Sonic, Sonia and Manic, were in their big rocking crib while the youngest of the babies, newly born Angel Heavens, slept in her mother's arms. The new mother stroked her baby's somehow already sort of long pitch black hair with the occasional pink streak running through it. She had a loving look on her face. It had been at least a week and a half since the baby was born in her home dimension, Enchancia, and she was so happy to have a child of her very own. Unfortunately, she had to leave Angel with Aleena for a while because of something the Oracle of Delphius had told her and her husband the night before. She still didn't understand but apparently she wouldn't be able to see her baby girl grow but they would reunite. She didn't tell Aleena anything but said something important was going on in her world and she needed someone to watch Angel. Eventually She had to leave.

 _"But just as I had taken Angel under my wing, the evil Dr. Robotnick used his technology to turn our world into a place of terror..."_

Queen Aleena looked out the window to the dark, gloomy world outside. Sighing she rocked the chair a bit as she returned to feeding her only daughter as her boys and Angel slept peacefully.

 _"As the source of Robotnick's money, the aristocrats were left to play. Meanwhile our citizens were robotized and became slaves. Our royal family was outlawed, a price placed_ _on our heads. Then the Oracle of Delphius revealed a prophecy to me."_

Aleena watched as the Oracle created an image of Aleena taking care of the four children.

"Someday you and your children as well as Angel will unite to create the council of five." He explained as the image changed to show the Queen and four teenagers walking up a large flight of steps together. Looking closer, she seemed to see future Sonic and Angel holding hands. She smiled softly at that, practically hearing wedding bells ringing in the air.

 _"For the prophecy to be fulfilled, I had to give up the children."_

Aleena quickly placed down Angel's basket near a doorstep and rang the doorbell of what looked like an extremely rich house before running away, not noticing the last baby in her possession, Sonic, peek over at the baby girl's basket, watching as it was picked up by a gentle looking, large man. The baby boy frowned as he somehow just knew that he and Angel wouldn't see each other for quite a while.

Finally, Aleena, put Sonic's basket down on the doorstep of an old, wooden cottage. Angel's image was wiped from his mind as he looked up to see an orange man standing over him with a surprised, yet, sympathetic look. With a smile, the blue hedgehog ran (or crawled, I don't really know nor do I really care) inside with the man following him.

(15 years later)

The scene zooms in on the inside of an expensive house showing a beautiful 16 year old girl with hedgehog ears and tail who was brushing a section of her hair into a high pigtail to match the other side before slipping a pink bow into her hair. Standing up, she walked to a full length mirror and examined her short pink and black leaf dress and the vines that wrapped around her arms and legs before slipping her dagger into the band on her leg. Smirking the girl walked out of the room seeing her adopted father and step-mother. Sherman smiled kindly at the 15 year old as she made her way to the door. Amanda just glared. She hated the brat! "Going out I see?" Sherman asked. He knew his adopted daughter would just sneak out if he said no. "Fuck yeah." She said frankly, grabbing her leather messenger bag from a chair. "Be back at midnight!" He called. "I'll be back when I feel like it!" She yelled back as she tucked her cell phone into the bag and walked out the door.

As she walked, she started singing a new song that came to mind quietly.

"Triplet's born, a girl too  
the thrones awaits  
A seer warns of a deadly fate  
Give up the children  
SeparateBide your time  
Lie and wait

Sonic Underground  
Sonic Underground  
They made a vow  
Their mother's will be found

The children grow  
Learn what's right  
Leaders of the freedom fight  
They seek their mothers  
They know they do  
Is it time?  
If they only knew  
Will the prophecy come true?"

'Who the hell is Sonic anyway?' Angel thought before her ears caught an amazing riff. Turning around, she strayed from the sidewalk and down the ally, following the music until she reached an underground club. Looking inside, she saw a blue, pink and green teens with hedgehog ears and tails and spines on stage. Jumping on to the stage, she asked: "Hey! Mind if I join?" Receiving a nod from the pink and green ones and a longing stare from the blue one she touched her necklace and a pink and black guitar and mic headset appeared, surprising the hedgehogs and crowd. Getting over it, the teens began playing and singing. That is before a bunch of robots slammed through the wall. "Oh shit!" Angel cried as the other three grouped around her. "Who are you guys?" The pink one asked. "We're your brothers!" The blue told. "Wait! Then who is she?" Green questioned, pointing to Angel. "Dunno. Family friend? Anyway meet me in the public square in two hours!" With that, blue grabbed pink and green but missed Angel as she ran off.

(Angel's house)

The teenager was packing her bottomless messenger bag when she heard a scream and Sherman yelling, "what is going on? We've paid your rent!" Opening the door, she saw swat bots and a large, muscled and very tanned man with blonde, messy hair. Looking up, his eyes turned to hearts. "Oh, pretty." He said as a swat bot that was holding Amanda charged at her. "Shit!" She yelled as she ran, grabbed her bag, phone and charger before activating her wings and going out her window and flying away. "They're gonna pay for taking Sherman! Amanda, I can deal with her getting killed or robotized but Sherman? Robotnick will die!" She continued to plan Robotnik's demise as she flew. Finally, she found the square and saw the other three standing there. "Hey!" She said, landing behind blue guy. She noticed they dropped their jaws at her wings as she folded them. "So, question time. Who the fuck are you guys? What the fuck is happening? And...Actually, I got no more questions." She said, losing her angry face and gaining a confused one.

"Wow, language." The green said. "Just answer me god damn it!" She screamed. "Okay, I'm Sonic, she's Sonia, and he's Manic. We're Queen Aleena's kids. We need your help finding our mom and we'll help you find yours, princess Angel." Blue, now Sonic, explained. "Oh. Okay." She said. "What? Your just going to accept this?" Sonia asked, jaw dropped again. Angel shrugged. "Why the fuck not? Nothing else makes sense? 'Sides, I want to find my real mom, Melanie Heavens. I also would like to kill Robuttkicked and get my adopted father, Sherman, back. I don't care about Amanda." Suddenly a huge flash knocked them all on their butts. "I'm afraid, you are too late my children." The oracle explained, showing the image of Sherman, Amanda and a few other adults. As robots. "No!" The teens chorused. The image disappeared and the three siblings hugged while Angel looked with murder in her eyes. "It's time you explored the power of your medallions." The green haired man stated. "Already done that." Angel whispered.

"I always wondered why I had this." Sonia confessed.

"And why I couldn't bare to take it off." Manic piped.

Angel looked at them with a 'seriously' face.

"Are you ready to begin your journey?" Oracle asked. Sonic was confused.

"Journey? What Journey? We have to fight Robotnick!" He said.

"To fight him, you must make this journey of discovery and bonding. You have powers within you."

"No shit Sherlock." Angel whispered.

"We do?" Manic asked.

"Powers you will need to fulfill your quest." A map appeared and landed in Sonic's hands. "Follow this map and remember, you must learn to work with each other. The fate of Mobius is in your hands." With that he disappeared in a flash.

"And who was that?" Sonia asked Sonic.

"I'll explain later but right now we have to go." Sonic told her.

"Damn straight you will!" The black and pink girl snapped.

"And does she have to come too?" Sonia asked, receiving a death glare from Angel.

"Yes Sonia, she does, now come on, we have a long way to go." He said as the siblings joined hands. Manic held his out for Angel but she turned on her heel and started walking.

"Spoiled brat." Sonia mumbled.

"Heard that princess!"

Sonia sighed. "I'm all alone now." She whispered.

"Not a chance sis." Sonic said.

"Yeah! Angel may not have your back but we do." Manic joined with a smile.

Little did the three know, Angel was listening to the insults they said behind her back with tears before slipping her ear buds in and putting 'How do you love someone?' By Ashley Tisdale on at full volume. One last thought echoed through her mind before she was dragged into music bliss:

 _'They're just like all the rest.'_

* * *

Yeah. That's done.


End file.
